The Green Eyed Monster
by RunningInTheRainx
Summary: Never let your boyfriend know you're jealous." Too bad Bailey didn't take London's advice. When Bailey gets in a food fight with Reina on the episode 'kitchen casanova', Cody reacts a bit differnt.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first story I'm uploading and showing the world my writing.  
If you have tips for me, I will be glad to hear. I'm from Israel, so there is a possibility that there are some grammar mistakes but not a lot, if there are, please correct me.  
When is saw 'kitchen Casanova' I thought it's the best episode ever (I really love the whole jealousy thing), But since I saw it I always thought about a different end, when Cody knew Bailey was jealous and the rest of the girls flirted with him.  
I hoped you'll like this story, and please review! **

"How_ dare _you kiss my boyfriend?!" Bailey yelled as she was throwing a cabbage on her obnoxious classmate, Reina, who had like rest of the girls in the class, a crush on Cody.  
But she was the worst. The other girls were flirting with him! And worst of all, he didn't do anything to stop them! No wonder she tried to make him jealous with Woody.  
It's all Reina's fault they're in this mess! She kissed him! She kissed Cody, _her_ Cody. And right in front of her! What she could do? Just sit there when this disgusting little rat stealing her boyfriend? "Why do you care?" Reina asked, "You into Woody now." She said with a teasing voice throwing at Bailey another cabbage. "Woody? Oh please!" Bailey said as she walked a cross her table to find Reina and smack her pretty face once and for all!  
"I wouldn't date him if he was the last guy on the planet!" She said like its obvious, completely forgetting that Woody stood right next to her. "Hey!" Woody shouted, kind of offending. "Oh, Woody, I'm so sorry!" She apologized, feeling bad. "I didn't mean it like th-" she tried to clarified to Woody but she got interrupted by a bun that Reina throw right to her face.  
"Oh, that's it!" Bailey was angry, really angry. She chased after Reina next to Cody's deck and was ready to hit her in places that don't mean to be hit. But before Bailey could do something, Reina took out a creepy kitchen utensil and got closer to Bailey.  
"Not the hair! Not the hair!" Bailey bagged running away to Addison's table.  
"Girls! _Please_, stop!" Cody begged. He tried almost everything to stop this stupid food fight, but every time he tried to convince them to stop, they're just ignored him and continue with this fight on _him_. But Cody got to admit, he felt really good with himself that two girls were fighting on him. But he was still really mad about Bailey; she started all this mess, she's the one who _flirted_ with Woody to make him jealous , she's the one who got jealous all the time, she's the one who didn't trusted him not to cheat on her. Bailey and Reina once again ignored Cody and continued with there fight. Bailey didn't want to listen to Cody; she let her jealousy control her, her jealousy, all those horrible feelings that she kept inside too long.  
"Ha! You missed me!" Reina teased Bailey. All could Bailey think of is _'Reina wont win Cody.'  
_"Girls," Cody tried to be calm with no success. "That's it! Bailey we're over!" Cody practically yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at him and Bailey. He got tired from all of it; from the fight, that his students didn't listed to him, that the class was a mess, that Bailey was jealous since he started to teach, and most imported- she didn't trusted him. "W-what?" Bailey asked in disbelieve. _'He didn't just break up with me, right?'_ His girlfriend, well now his _ex- _girlfriend thought. "I'm sorry." Cody mumbled. At first he though maybe to back off and not to break up with her, maybe to make up some lame excuse that they're over with this food fight and he's sorry that he yelled at her or something like that. But then he remembered why he said that in the first place and all the feelings of regret disappeared, but he still needs to break up with her nicely, at least to explain to her why he'd broken up with her. "I just can't handle this." He tried to explain but how could he explain well when all those girls were staring at him? "Wait, Cody!" Bailey tried to talk with him but he just ignored her.  
"Class dismissed." Cody said, "And both of you," He looked at Reina but not at Bailey, "Clean this mess now!" he said in an authoritative voice and went out with the rest of the class.  
While Bailey and Reina were cleaning the class, Bailey tried not to burst out in tears.  
One tear escaped but Bailey wiped it away immediately before Reina will see it. She didn't

want Reina to see her pain, she didn't want to satisfy Reina and let her know she won, and she won big time. Reina in the other hand was more than happy that Cody and Bailey broke up, now she could make her next move on Cody. When she saw Bailey wiping her tears she couldn't but feel kind of sorry for her, I mean, her boyfriend just dumped her and in front of a whole class, how could she not feel sorry for her? She had a heart you know.

After Bailey and Reina finished cleaning, Bailey ran straight to her cabin, which she shared with her rich snobbish roommate, London Tipton. Luckily, London wasn't there, she probably went shopping or something, Bailey didn't care, she only cared is that London not there and she could cry in peace.  
About an hour later London came in with a bunch of shopping bags. And then she saw Bailey crying her eyes out. Of course she knew why, there is nothing London doesn't know.  
"Bailey, what's wrong?" London asked like she didn't know anything, Well, she needs to act innocent so Bailey could tell all the details. So far, London only knows that there was a food fight on Cody, and Cody dumped Bailey.  
"It's C-Cody," Bailey began to say, "He… b-broke up... w-with me!" she managed to say between sob to sob. "Oh, Bailey I'm so sorry." London said in a sweet voice," Tell me everything!" she said quickly listening carefully.  
"Remember you told me never let my boyfriend know that I'm jealous and all I could say is that I'm not jealous?" Bailey said wiping her tears. London just nodded.  
"You were right!" She cried, "I was jealous and I should have taken you're advice!"  
"Tell me something I don't know." London said, "Go on." She wanted to know the full story.  
"Well, I act in jealousy all week and Cody must have noticed. So yesterday, after I had a fight with Cody, I talked with Woody and we decided to make Cody jealous by Woody flirting with me and I'm with him. How stupid this plan was..." She mumbled to herself the last part.  
" Obviously that plan didn't worked, so I told Woody we need a plan that not require manly abilities, And before I knew it, I was in Woody's arms! Cody saw it, with all the girls in our class, including Reina." She took a deep breath, "And Reina kissed Cody!" Bailey was angry.  
"Yeah, yeah she kissed him, you're jealous and you are fighting on Cody with a food fight, cut to the part when he broke up with you. "London said, trying to rush the process.  
"Okay, so in the middle of the –" Bailey paused. "What's wrong now?" London asked impatiently. London wanted to know the full story; Reina already described the food fight, so she didn't want to hear again. "How do you know there was a food fight?" Bailey asked suspicious. "I… Uh… Guessed it?" London said, more asking. She didn't want to upset Bailey more by telling her that Reina already told everyone about the food fight, not to mention that she telling everyone Cody broke up with Bailey because of the kiss Reina gave him.  
"London" Bailey looked at her seriously."Okay, okay! Reina told me." London said. "What do you mean-? What did she tell you?" Bailey wanted to know.  
"She's telling everyone how she kicked your butt and that Cody broke up with you because of her…" London waited for Bailey's reaction but Bailey just sat on the bed without any movement with eyes winded. "Bailey?" London called her, "you're alive?" London said as she moved back and forwards her hands near Bailey's face, but still no movement. London wasn't sure if she still with her. "Bailey!" London called her again, shaking Bailey's body.  
"Uh… What?" Bailey looked at London confused. "Sorry, I'm must have been zoned out."  
"Anyway, can you continue with the story?" London requested. Bailey sighed for London's request but she though of telling everything will be a relief for her.  
"Okay, London. In the middle of the fight Cody just shouted 'Bailey, we're over' "Bailey stopped, London could see tears dripping on her cheeks."I felt awful! Sadness, anger and embarrassment all at once!"  
"Wow, I never thought Cody will dump someone so rudely! I mean in front of a whole class! And he didn't even tell you why!" for some reason, Bailey didn't feel any better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So here is the second and last part of this story. I'm sorry for not uploading sooner, i was really beasy in cleaning (we have this holiday that we can't eat or have in our house bread and things like that, so we clean the whole house, i'm mean really clean it) , friends and staff. **

The last few days were rough for Bailey and Cody. Cody was still teaching and Reina still flirted with Cody, but Cody didn't seem to do something with all the flirting, he missed Bailey, A lot.  
But he was still angry at her. Zack told him to make Bailey even more jealous and to date every girl in his class, after a dead glare from Cody, Zack stopped trying to help him.  
London suggested that she will introduce Bailey for some famous actor and give her 10,000 dollar if she will just stop crying day and night. She's disturbing London's beauty time. Everytime Cody and Bailey met; they just stared in each other in an awkward silence, avoiding eye contact.  
London Tipton came to her cabin to, once again, find her roommate crying.  
"C'mon Bailey! You've been crying for days!" London said sighing.  
"I miss Cody!" Bailey cried. London tried hard not to roll her eyes.  
"Get a hold of yourself!" London half-yelled before pulling Bailey out of bed.  
London grabbed Bailey's arm and dragged her to the bathroom.  
"London what are you doing?" Bailey asked.  
"Now fix that hair…" London mumbled to herself, "Now makeup." London mumbled again as she put lip-gloss on Bailey's lips and powdered her cheeks.  
"London what are you doing?!" Bailey said stopping London to put on her more make up.  
"I'm trying to make you look pretty." London replied, "If that's even possible." London added.  
"Can I know why?" Bailey asked suspicious.  
"So you could talk with Cody silly!" London answered like it's obvious.  
"Ah… Wait, what?!" Bailey moved away from London. "I'm not talking with Cody!" she stated," He is probably with Reina by now." She added coldly.  
"He is not. And he's in the same condition as you are." London informed her, "So I'm sure that if you talk to him, you will be back together in no time! So you get Cody and I could  
sleep again in peace! Yay us!" London jumped in the place and clapped her hands.  
Bailey should have known that London will help her only if she will get something out of it.  
But the truth is London tried to help Bailey because she felt really, really bad to see Bailey sad. She felt something to Bailey she never felt before, _caring_. She hated that felling.

I don't know… I mean, he seemed extremely angry." Bailey doubted in London's plan. "  
"Listen cowgirl, You have two options;" London smack the lip-gloss on the table, "One, continue crying and missing Cody, Or two, go to talk with Cody and hope he'll forgive you. So, what will you choose?" Bailey was amazed, London actually gave her a very good and not to mention wise advice.  
It was so un-London. But it made her think and in the end she realized London was right.  
"You're right! I need to talk with Cody." And with that, Bailey left the room to find Cody.  
Bailey looked everywhere for Cody, the sky deck, his cabin, Zack's cabin, the plaza deck, but no sigh for him. _"Where the hell is he?"_ Bailey thought to herself miserably, _"Maybe he's with Reina having fun." _Bailey deleted the thought immediately. She knew she had to stop jealous if she wants Cody back. Finally she decided to check his cabin again. When she was in the hallway near Cody's cabin she saw the door opened and Riana exited Cody's cabin, laughing.  
"Bailey, what are you doing here?" Reina asked dryly as she noticed Bailey.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Bailey answered coldly.  
"Well, if you came to beg Cody so he will forgive you, you can forget it." Riana teased her, "He's all mine." She added with an evil smile.  
Bailey tried her best not to attack Reina. "We'll see about it." And with that, Bailey went to Cody's cabin before Reina responded. She was proud at herself that she didn't jumped on Reina and hit her.  
Cody Martin looked at his ex- girlfriend photo, Bailey. She was smiling her Georges smile that melted Cody's heart. "Bailey, you have no idea how much I miss you." He mumbled to himself. Two knocks interrupted Cody's thought. He opened the door and was shocked to find Bailey.  
"B-Bailey, what are you doing here?" Cody asked, not bothering to hide how surprised he was.  
"Can we talk?" Bailey asked stressfully.  
Cody didn't say anything; he just cleared the way and signaled her to enter.  
"So, what's going on?" he asked her when Bailey set on his bed and Cody sat on his chair.  
"Cody, I'm sorry." She began and Cody just waited her to continue.  
"When I saw all those girls fall all over you, I guess I was a little… jealous."  
"Just A little?" Cody asked wanting Bailey to correct herself.  
"Okay, a lot. And when I saw Reina kissing you, I don't know I guess…" she stopped.  
"What were you thinking?" He asked calmly looking at her eyes.  
"I was thinking of not letting her _steal_ you." She hesitated.  
"Steal me? What am I, an object?" he asked a little angry.  
"No, of course not. It's just…"_  
_"Bailey, you should have known no one could ever steal me from you." He said using the same words she used.  
There was a long awkward silence between them.  
"But you never did something to stop all those girls from flirting with you and you acted so coldly to me in class that I let my imagination go wild." She pointed out.  
"Bailey, I didn't cooperate with their flirting and I'm a teacher, I can't show favoritism." He explained, "And when you flirted with Woody, I didn't treat it because I knew I can trust you. And when he kissed you, I talked to you, I asked you what are you doing, and I didn't started a food fight with him!" he half yelled the last part.  
" I know and I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" She hoped he will say yes but he didn't say anything.  
After a long silence Cody finally talked, "Well, it was also kind of my fault you were jealous," He sighed "You see, I was so afraid you will influence my teaching, and the other students will say that I'm been nice, or giving you good grads all because you're my girlfriend. And I guess I overreacted by breaking up with you." He said and her face lighted up.  
"So…?" She asked impatiently.  
"I will forgive you only if you promise to stop jealous and be my Bailey and not the jealous Bailey." He said before opening his hands for a hug.  
"I promise." She said with a smile and hugged him. She missed his hugs.

"Hey, Cody-Dovy." Reina said with flirting voice as she entered Cody's room, not seeing the position the couple were in.  
"Oh, hello Bailey, what are you doing _here_?" She asked a little annoyed with a fake smile.  
"Never mind." She said before Bailey could open her mouth, "I'm just here to take my textbook, Cody was tutoring me. He is so smart. Well bye." She said before blowing him a kiss in the air and exiting the room.  
Cody bitted his lips and waited for Bailey's reaction.  
"Hmm, Cody- Dovy, I think I'll use it too. What do you think?" Bailey asked.  
"Please don't." they both laughed and he knew Bailey is herself again.

**Hope you liked the story!**  
**I didn't felt like putting kiss in the end, dont ask why cause i dont know too.**  
**BTW i'm working on another story :)**


End file.
